<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crime-Watch the Sunrise by anakinkshamer (anakinkshamer69)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062061">Crime-Watch the Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinkshamer69/pseuds/anakinkshamer'>anakinkshamer (anakinkshamer69)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megamind (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Angst/Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, M/M, Metro Man is a horrible liar but Megamind is oblivious and very bisexually in love, Mutual Pining, accidental enemies to lovers, accidental lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinkshamer69/pseuds/anakinkshamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drained from hero-work, Metro Man searches for something else to fill whats missing and finds himself stealing the disguise watch; He creates a foolproof disguise which then leads to a life of crime under the detailed guide of Metrocity's Master of all Villainy, Megamind. Enevitably, Wayne Scott (disguised as Elvis Kent) discovers himself falling for Megamind, and Megamind likewise. This is obviously a recipe for diaster, but will love redeem these two rivals's complex history?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megamind &amp; Metro Man, Megamind/Metro Man, Metromind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crime-Watch the Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crime-Watch the Sunrise</p><p>Chapter One: Guilty Conscience</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Tick tock click clock tick tock click clock</p><p> </p><p>That snapped-dragon of a watch kept clicking its clicks at him, teased him. The odd-looking wristwatch with embellishments that seemed to have come from a scrap yard sat a few feet across from him. staring contemplatively, Wayne tilted his head and sighed.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Why did you do it” </em> </p><p> </p><p>He could already hear the interrogation now. If anyone would even believe he did such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>And …</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t respond, he didn’t know how. There wasn’t necessarily a pre-written script for this scenario, he hadn’t practiced this any. Hadn’t planned this. How can criminals even plan things like this, it must take forever to come up with their schemes and go through with it. Wayne wondered if he left any evidence, he knew he was too fast for standard cameras, but he wasn’t sure of how savvy Megamind’s technology could be. He truly is a genius, he’ll give him that, a criminal mastermind. He’s always so calculated with his schemes; he must be with the way he rambles on about details of his latest contraption and how it will annihilate the most powerful man in the universe. Which just so happened to be the defender of Metrocity currently having a staring contest with a watch. A disguise watch no less; one of his nemesis’s gadgets. He’s having a staring contest with one of his nemesis’s gadgets... that he just so happened to steal.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, you read that right. Metroman stole. Of all people. And Wayne Scott couldn’t believe it himself. Thus, the conscientious interrogation continued:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why did you do it” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What on earth were you going to even use this for?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Why did you steal this when you have plenty of watches of your own” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You have everything what else could you need” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He was searching for something. He didn’t really know what exactly, but he knew he needed an escape. An escape from these marble walls, and shiny chandeliers. The bright lights shining on him always, declaring he was this golden child, this godsend of sorts. And while he believed it for a long time, he was growing to realize that he didn’t even really see what all the talk was about?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he has powers, so what? What did that matter? Why as he pinned as a hero? He was perfectly capable of doing bad things while using his powers.</p><p> </p><p>He laughs silently to himself while thinking:</p><p> <em>‘I mean I clearly was able to steal a watch from Metrocity’s greatest supervillain and got away with it too. ...I’m still alive, surely that would have been a defining straw to poke through Megamind’s sanity with me.’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>That promise of danger sparked something inside of Wayne. He had to pursue this uncertain spark; it made his heart race in ways he had never thought before. His fingers tingled as they begged to grasp at anything that he didn’t own to his name and drag it away to claim it as his. He’d had thoughts of going awry and doing as he pleased. The mere possibility of being held accountable for your actions were so tantalizing to someone who casually coasted through life on a yacht paid for by high class, champagne glass type parents.</p><p> </p><p>Those ideas danced to a rhythm of thrill-seeking curiosity until he finally gave into their persuasion.</p><p>Wayne grabbed the disguise watch, adjusted it to his wrist and began to fiddle with the controls.</p><p> </p><p>As he searched for an identity in the watch, he soon discovered that the watch had to scan an existing identity and that’s the last thing he’d want to do, frame someone for his wrongdoings. He wanted this to be all him, or well, the version of himself he aspired to look like. He found the darkest clothes he owned, a thick charcoal black sweater and dark black dress pants. After donning the fabrics, he returned to witness himself in the mirror. He already looked fairly different which pleased him greatly.  However, it wasn’t enough... not just yet. He wandered around his long closet searching for a big beige fedora, alongside it was a tan trench-coat.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that should do it.”</p><p>He returned once more to the huge mirror, gazed himself up and down, nodding. Wayne furrowed his brow and let out a sigh as he tried to remember how the controls worked. A flash of tealish silver lights flickered along the frame of his reflection, taking in every detail and converting it to tiny code to be placed inside the watch’s mechanics.</p><p> </p><p>Wayne looked himself face to face with his reflection displeased. Something was still missing. But what.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Phwiup! Did I Scan this Correctly? Click to Edit and Complete Disguise!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A thankful laugh escaped Wayne’s lips smiling, “You always think of everything don’t you, little buddy?” There were more than a few drops of admiration in his remark.</p><p> </p><p>His big fingers fumbled on the tiny screen until he managed to give himself a scratchy salt and pepper beard and matching mustache. A smile spread across his scraggly looking face. “This is right. Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to click the complete button, he notices the glasses option and he remembers that irritated hipster who walked him around the almost finished construction site that was soon to be the Metroman Museum. He liked the way the glasses looked on him, he was fairly cute as well as bitter as he seemed. Wayne had always entertained the thought of wearing glasses but considering his super sight he really never had a need for them. He clicked through a few pairs of lenses until he found the perfect pair. Retro thick black brow line glasses. He truly felt like himself then, in that moment he swore he had lived a long laid-back life of touring, playing, and performing his own songs. No worries but where were you going to sleep the next night. That’s what he really wanted. If he could leave this town behind, he would, but there are so many things that have tied him to the docks. But this watch was a chance to set himself free to go as far as he wanted. Although, tough to admit it, he was scared, he wasn’t ready to let all of this go even with this chance. He needed to test the waters, dip his toe in so to speak.</p><p> </p><p>He still craved the feeling of sinking into guilty pleasures and drowning in the danger. He needed to work his way up to be able to make that leap to just run away from all his problems. He knew the chances of leaving the city without its security would end in disaster. He knew deep down good will always rise up. But this begged the question; can good sink low? How low can one go for one to no longer to be considered good?</p><p> </p><p>He sat the whole night looking out one of the windows of the top floor of his hideout—the “Shoolhouse” as he remembers his old friend fondly mispronouncing. He waited, pondering, for a sign of what to do. The entire time rubbing and fidgeting with his new beard as he scraped his brain for any mere concept of a crime to commit next. He truly didn’t understand how Megamind did this, he had nothing. He continued to scramble his brain in search of something until dawn but as the sun began to rise, he realized daylight meant chaos. Another cat stuck in a tree, another pickle jar needing to be opened, another carjacking, another bank being robbed— <em>Wait! That was it! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>